El Conejo y el Caballero
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. LinkXRavio. Ravio huyó de Lorule y se estableció en Hyrule para iniciar una nueva vida, donde nadie supiera que era un egoísta el cual solamente se preocupada de sí mismo, de su mascota Shirio y de tener dinero siempre a la mano...hasta que conoció a un noble caballero de la corte Real de Hyrule.
1. El caballero

**¡Hola, gente! Tenía rato queriendo escribir un fic LinkXRavio y por fin tuve tiempo~! Espero que disfruten de leerlo como yo de escrirlo... Y no se preocupen, no he dejado de shippear Dark LinkXLink, de hecho ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de Balada del Héroe~**

* * *

El chico dentro del disfraz de conejo suspiró. Había estado pensando por horas sobre algo que descubrió días atrás. Al parecer... estaba enamorado. O eso creía. No estaba seguro. Pero en su pecho se revolvían una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas, desde felicidad hasta vergüenza cada vez que veía o pensaba en Link.

Quizás simplemente le tenía más respeto de lo que pensaba... Es decir, Ravio huyó de Lorule y se estableció en Hyrule para iniciar una nueva vida... donde nadie supiera que era un ergotista el cual solamente se preocupada de sí mismo, de su mascota Shirio y de tener dinero siempre a la mano, mientras que Link era un valeroso caballero de la corte Real de Hyrule que ayudaba a cualquier persona sin rechistar. Inclusive había ayudado a alguien tan poco importante como él.

Meses atrás, cuando sus pies tenían poco tiempo pisando la tierra de Hyrule, su tienda de armas ambulante fue interceptada por bandidos. Ravio sabía como usar todas sus armas para defenderse, pero el miedo fue más fuerte y lo único que hizo fue tirarse al suelo, abrazar a Shirio y cerrar los ojos mientras esperaba a que los ladronzuelos se llevaran todo con tal de que le perdonasen la vida. No obstante, pronto escuchó las armas cayendo al suelo y gemidos de dolor. Todavía con tenor, abrió los ojos con lentitud y entonces vio a una figura masculina sosteniendo triunfante una espada, y a los ladrones derrotados sobre el pasto. Por la armadura y la bandera azul que portaba en su cuello como si se tratara de una bufanda con la Trifuerza bordada, supo de inmediato que aquel valeroso guerrero se trataba de un caballero de Hyrule.

Ravio no pudo disimular su alegría y corrió hacia su salvador a tomarlo de las manos, haciendo miles de reverencias agachando la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que las orejas de su disfraz le golpeaban el rostro al otro.

\- _¡Oh, mi Señor! ¡Me has salvado la vida a mí y a mi acompañante!_ \- refiriéndose a la pequeña ave – _No tengo manera de agradecérselo ahora mismo. Soy nuevo en el pueblo y apenas si he podido vender algunos objetos, así que le pido humildemente que me dé algunos días para recompensarle debidamente con algo a que se equipare con su valía_ -

\- _No necesito nada de eso_ – dijo el caballero con una gran sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza de manera negativa – _Es mi deber proteger a los aldeanos_ -

Ravio levantó inmediatamente la mirada, confundido. ¿Que no quería una recompensa? ¡A todos les gustaban las recompensas! El dinero era lo que movía al mundo. Aún así, no pensó en insistir, así se ahorraría algunas rupias.

Ya habiéndole pasado el furor, y pudiendo ver mejor al caballero, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un muchacho que rondaba por su misma edad, entre dieciséis y dieciocho años; de cabello rubio, ojos azules y de una apariencia tan jovial y alegre que inspiraba confianza hasta al más desconfiado.

Tan joven y dando su vida por los demás... era conmovedor pero a la vez le parecía una estupidez, sin embargo, Ravio sabía que él no era nadie para criticar la vida de los demás. Además, gracias a eso, su mercancía, su compañero y su propia vida estaban a salvo.

\- _Muy bien, "Señor Héroe"_ – dijo con ironía y lo soltó de las manos para luego comenzar a rejuntar sus armas – _Si alguna vez necesita ayuda puede contar conmigo para lo que necesite_ – resolvió en decir como otra forma de pago.

El tendero había dicho aquello por pura cordialidad, realmente no esperaba a que el caballero le tomara la palabra y fuera a visitarlo a su tienda cada dos por tres (ya que se hubo asentado en la Villa Kakariko). No le incomodaba para nada su compañía, pues siempre llegaba a contarle su día y sus hazañas cometidas, cosa que lo entretenía. Otras veces Link le hacía preguntas sobre diversas temas y Ravio contestaba casi sin problemas, siendo que no salía mucho de la tienda se la pasaba leyendo cualquier libro que encontrase, por lo que sabía un poco de todo y esto satisfacía la curiosidad del rubio, sobre todo cuando tenía dudas de cómo utilizar cierto tipo de espadas.

\- _Ravio, ¿por qué todo el tiempo te cubres el rostro?_ \- se atrevió a preguntar Link un día, luego de un mes de conocerse. Ni una sola vez lo había visto sin su gorro de conejo, solamente sus labios y barbilla eran visibles.

\- _Oh. No se preocupe del aspecto de mi rostro, Señor Héroe_ – dijo mientras acomodaba los objetos en las estanterías de su tienda en su lugar correspondiente. Odiaba cuando los clientes los cambiaban de lugar – _No es relevante para nadie... Por cierto, ¡mira esta arma que acabo de adquirir!_ – sacando de un cofre un báculo rojo – _¡Es un báculo que lanza fuego! Cuesta dos mil rupias, ¡pero por ser tú, te daré el diez por ciento de descuento!_ – dijo para cambiar de tema.

Había una explicación sencilla para esconder su rostro, aunque obviamente nunca la diría; era un cobarde, tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar en mostrar su rostro al mundo sin temblar, y mucho menos podía pensar en mostrárselo a Link. El caballero era todo lo que él no era; fuerte, valiente, amistoso... Se sentía tan poca cosa a su lado, pero le admiraba muchísimo, apreciaba cada momento en que podían estar juntos antes de que Link tuviese que salir a patrullar la aldea. Aunque si, apreciaría más que, en vez de sólo visitarlo, le comprara algo de mercancía de vez en cuando...

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Algo corto, lo sé. Pero esto es apenas el prólogo.**

 **Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, mentadas a mis ancestros, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews.**


	2. El tendero

**¡Hola! Por ser épocas navideñas decidí subir el siguiente capítulo enseguida. Por cierto, vi que el fic tiene ya varios favoritos y alertas, se los agradezco mucho, en serio. Pero lo que me gustaría más es recibir reviews para saber sus opiniones sobre la historia. Así puedo saber lo que les gusta y lo que no para ir mejorando, por los que les invito dejarme comentarios (o mensaje privado), de esa manera yo podría escribir con más convicción. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo dos.**

* * *

\- _Buenos días, Ravio_ – dijo una mujer regordeta y el tendero respondió el saludo con una reverencia.

\- _Buenos días, buena mujer_ – contestó el chico del disfraz de conejo, sin acordarse muy bien del nombre de la mujer. Era muy malo recordando ese tipo de cosas, pero sabía que era la esposa del herrero.

\- _Es raro verte fuera de la tienda_ – rió mientras acomodaba entre sus manos una canasta con tarros de conserva.

\- _Bueno, los conejos también necesitamos comer_ – respondió divertido, mostrando también que llevaba en sus brazos bolsas con comida. Dos o tres veces al mes salía de su "cueva" a comprar víveres.

\- _Es verdad_ \- siguió riendo - _Por cierto, mi marido necesita tu ayuda sobre una rara espada que le llevaron para arreglar. ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? -_

\- _Por supuesto. Será un placer_ -

Ravio sabía donde estaba la casa del herrero, ya había acudido un par de veces antes para ayudarle a tasar armas extranjeras. Mientras caminaban vieron a lo lejos a una horda de chicas rodeando a una persona. El tendero y la esposa del herrero no tuvieron que ver a esa persona para saber que se trataba de Link.

\- _Ese Link sí que es popular..._ – comentó la mujer con una mano en la mejilla, sin mucha sorpresa en su voz. El alboroto se armaba relativamente todos los días – _Pero con tanta muchacha detrás de él , no sé por qué aún no tiene novia -_

Ravio solamente respondió moviendo la cabeza y cambiaron de tema, pero aquel comentario le rondó por la cabeza varios días.

Al principio pensó que tal vez Link le parecía atractivo, es decir, realmente lo era. Quizás se trataba de una atracción física. Pero eso no explicaba porque se sentía tan nervioso cuando estaba cerca de él y temblaba de emoción al escucharlo decir su nombre...

\- _Ravio, ¿por cuánto tiempo más me llamarás "Señor héroe"_ \- quiso saber Link haciendo pucheros, sentado en el piso de la tienda con las rodillas cruzadas, como solía hacer.

- _¿Hm? ¿Es que hay algo de malo con que te llame así, Señor Héroe?_ \- dijo a propósito con una sonrisa juguetona, sabiendo que Link lo miraría con reproche.

\- _No realmente... es sólo que siento que a veces lo dices con tono de burla_ -

Por supuesto que Ravio se lo decía con afán de burla, hasta cierta parte. Siempre era divertido ver cómo Link era totalmente ajeno a cuando le decían cosas con malicia o no entendía una broma con doble sentido. Pero claro, Ravio no iba a decirle eso.

\- _Bueno, es un apodo_ – contestó como si fuese algo obvio - _Los apodos entre amigos se supone que sean ofensivos –_ sonrió – _Pero ya debes saber que te lo digo con mucho aprecio, así que no te enfades, por favor_ – esa era la otra parte.

\- _Apodo entre amigos, ya veo..._ \- murmuró pensativo, con su vista en el piso, después volvió a mirarlo, ahora con una sonrisa apenada - _¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta...un tanto íntima? -_

\- _Mientras no sea sobre cómo nacen los bebés..._ \- condicionó sin siquiera mirarlo, comenzando a contar en la caja el dinero obtenido en el día.

- _N-no, ¡eso no! ¡Por supuesto que lo sé!_ \- dijo enseguida, mostrándose un poco nervioso – _Yo me preguntaba más bien, eh... ¿Cómo sabes cuándo le gustas a alguien?_ -

Ravio dejó de contar las rupias y se volvió a mirarlo. De alguna manera, sabía que algún día el inocente caballero le preguntaría algo así, pero eso no significaba que estuviese listo para contestarle.

\- _Um...bueno, no estoy seguro, algo como eso no es tan fácil de detectar..._ \- se llevó una mano a la barbilla para ganar algo de tiempo mientras pensaba en qué decirle. Pero claro que Ravio tenía una idea de cómo se veía una persona a la que le gustas, ya había experimentado aquello con una novia que tuvo años atrás. La chica fue la que se le confesó y él aceptó gustoso, aunque se separaran poco después por cuestiones que no quería recordar – _Veamos... Generalmente uno se da cuenta que le gusta a una persona cuando ve que se pone nerviosa al mirarte, otras veces puede que se les ponga la cara roja de vergüenza con sólo hablarle. Pero, repito, no lo sé. Es difícil saber puesto que todos somos diferentes y cada uno tiene sus propias manías raras cuando se enamora_ – dijo haciendo un ademán despectivo con la mano para poder continuar contando el dinero y de paso zanjar el tema.

El tendero se dio cuenta que, si Link le había preguntado aquello era porque seguramente puso los ojos en alguna de las chicas que lo perseguían y quería saber si ésta le correspondería o no, pero, por alguna razón, Ravio **no** quería ser quien le facilitara las cosas.

\- _Ahora yo te haré una pregunta_ – dijo mientras separaba las rupias por cantidades.

- _Dime –_

 _\- Vienes a mi tienda casi todos los días pero nunca compras nada. ¿Cuándo vas a comprar algo? -_

 _\- No sabía que tenía que comprar algo para visitar a un amigo_ – Link sonrió Ravio suspiró derrotado.

Le dejaría ganar por esta vez.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, opiniones, mentadas de madre, mensajes spam; dejen reviews.**


	3. La princesa

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo! Gracias a los comentarios puedo saber si el fic va bien o mal, por tanto el proceso de escritura se vuelve más sencillo para mí, sigan así~**  
 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Al mes siguiente.

Ravio había ganado fama destacando entre los mercaderes del pueblo, los cuales no tenían la oportunidad de visitar otros países y conocer sobre armas extranjeras como él lo hacía, por lo que el Consejero real de la mismísima Princesa Zelda lo llamó a tasar una nueva espada que el herrero había forjado con los mejores materiales del reino como regalo del decimoctavo cumpleaños de la princesa.

\- _¡Esta espada es perfecta!_ \- exclamó el Ravio sosteniendo la espada con emoción. Realmente adoraba su trabajo de tasador (y el dinero que le traía) – _He visto miles de espadas, ¡pero esta es única! La hoja es delgada pero tan fuerte como para romper una roca. La empuñadura tiene un agarre fácil y la longitud es la perfecta para balancearse con gracia. Es una pena que Su majestad sólo vaya a tenerla de adorno. Una espada como esta debería estar en manos de un experimentado guerrero -_

\- _Oh, lo será. Eventualmente_ – dijo el Consejero mientras sonreía complacido de que la espada fuera un éxito – _En este reino tenemos una tradición, la cual, al cumplir dieciocho años los príncipes, en este caso la Princesa Zelda, se les otorga una espada especial que entregarán al caballero el cual que gane su confianza_ -

Al escuchar aquello, Ravio no pudo evitar imaginar a Link como el dueño de tal magnifica espada. Es decir, no porque Link le cayera bien tenía favoritismo hacía él, más bien, ya había conocido a otros soldado y eran bastante torpes y algunos hasta incompetentes, y de los que hacían bien su trabajo, el rubio era el que mejor lo hacía. Si alguien merecía una espada así ese era Link.

\- _¿Puedo saber cuál es el nombre de esta increíble espada? -_

 _\- Su nombre es la Espada Maestra -_

\- _Un nombre el cual le queda perfecto, ¿no es así, Shirio?_ \- la pequeña ave pió alegre y después aterrizó entre sus orejas de conejo.

Al terminar de evaluar la espada, se despidió del Consejero real con una solemne reverencia y se encaminó hacia la salida del castillo guiado por un guardia, pero antes de cruzar el portón se vio interceptado por una muchacha de larga melena rubia.

- _¡Un momento, por favor!_ – la chica, agitada de haber corrido, se situó frente a él y tomó una bocanada de aire - _¡Tú debes ser Ravio!_ \- sonrió.

\- _Y usted, bella dama, debe ser la Princesa Zelda_ – dijo Ravio inclinando el torso, ciertamente sorprendido de que la realeza lo conociera.

- _Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a ver la Espada Maestra. Ahora estoy segura que el día de la ceremonia de entrega todo será perfecto -_

\- _¡No me diga que ya eligió a un caballero!_ – la princesa se ruborizó – _¡Oh! Ya veo, es un secreto..._ \- sonrió con cierta picardía.

\- _N-no, bueno, sí... Tengo a alguien en mente, pero no es oficial. Es decir, todavía falta bastante para mi cumpleaños –_ rió - _Pero me parece que tú conoces a esa persona -_

\- _¿En serio?_ \- Ravio se llevó una mano a la barbilla. ¿Podría la princesa estarse refiriendo a Link? Aún así, se hizo el desentendido – _No se me viene nadie a la cabeza -_

- _Uh..._ \- la princesa, con rostro atribulado, lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó lejos a donde nadie pudiera escucharlos – _Que esto no salga de aquí_ – dijo con un dedo cruzando sus labios – _Mi intención es entregarle la Espada Maestra a Lin_ k – Ravio, lejos de sorprenderse, asintió con la cabeza por su sabia decisión – _Él representa todo lo que un Caballero de Hyrule debería ser: leal, valiente, dispuesto a arriesgarse por otros. Link es digno de mi admiración y respeto -_

- _Sí, en eso estoy en total acuerdo con usted. Mi única duda es, ¿por qué me lo dice a mí si se supone que es un secreto? -_

 _\- ¡Ah! Sé que Link y tú son buenos amigos. Él me lo dijo. Pensé que sería lindo que lo supieras antes que él para que continúes apoyándolo como lo haz hecho hasta ahora -_

- _¿Apoyándolo?_ \- repitió confundido. No recordaba haber hecho nada en especial, de hecho, juraría que era lo contrario, que Link solamente gastaba su tiempo con él.

\- _¡Claro! Tu amistad es muy importante para él_ – dijo con ternura, entonces continuó algo más seria - _¿Sabes? Como Link siempre está rodeado de chicas, es difícil que otros caballero se le acerquen. Siempre ha sido así desde que éramos niños. Supongo que tienen envidia..._ \- suspiró dolida – _Eres el primer amigo que tiene. Y por eso te estoy muy agradecida_ – bajó la cabeza con respeto.

Ravio seguía confundido. La princesa dijo que eso pasaba desde que eran niños...

\- ... _¿Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo? -_

 _\- Sí. Somos amigos de la infancia. Por eso sé que desde que llegaste a la villa él ha estado más animado. Incluso fue él mismo quien abogó sobre tus habilidades para tasar armar_ – la princesa se sobresaltó asustada al darse cuenta de algo - _¡Ah! Espero que no creas que le daré la espada a Link sólo porque seamos amigos -_

 _\- No se preocupe, princesa. Yo jamás dudaría de su buen juicio. Además, me atrevo a decir que la gente del pueblo, yo incluido, creemos que es la elección correcta -_

\- _En verdad que tienes una manera muy Propia de hablar, justo como dijo Link_ – sonrió encantada - _Me alegra que hayamos podido conversar. Ahora, temo que debo volver a mis deberes, si me disculpas... Nos encontraremos de nuevo en alguna otra ocasión –_ la princesa, en vez de hacer una despedida formal, alzó el brazo y lo agitó de manera infantil.

Ravio respondió con el mismo gesto y la observó retirarse antes de que él comenzara a hacerlo también.

Mientras caminaba de regreso hacia su hogar recordó como la princesa Zelda habló de Link con tanta devoción que... ¿estaría ella enamorada de él?

Zelda era una princesa, pero seguía siendo una mujer como cualquier otra; la mitad de las chicas del pueblo también estaban enamoradas de Link. La diferencia allí era que la princesa era su amiga, las otras chicas no.

Ravio suspiró con fastidio, no estando seguro de por qué. Link alguna vez le había comentado que tenía una amiga, pero solamente la mencionó una vez y hace mucho tiempo, así que lo olvidó por completo hasta ese momento. Quizás el rubio quería ocultar el hecho de que se trataba de la princesa Zelda, o tal vez quería evitar preguntas del tipo "¿que hay de tus otros amigos?".

O tal vez... La princesa Zelda era la chica que a Link le gustaba, y por vergüenza no la había vuelto a mencionar, y seguro también ella era la razón por la cual le había preguntado sobre cómo saber cuando le gustas a alguien... Sintió una punzada en le pecho. Entonces supo que no quería volver a pasar por eso: enamorarse. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de conseguir su libertad como para preocuparse por cuestiones banales.

\- _Tiempo sin vernos_ – escuchó la voz socarrona de un hombre y Ravio levantó deprisa su mirada.

- _¡S-Señor Yuga!_ \- exclamó aterrorizado, comenzando a temblar a la vez que Shirio se escondida en el cuello de su bufanda.

El hombre, quien iba vestido con un elegante traje loruleanos y maquillaje en el rostro un tanto exagero, a tal punto de parecer una especie de payaso, sumando su cabello rojizo que caía en rollitos; lo miró molesto.

- _Tengo más de una hora esperándote aquí, ¿vas a dejarme pasar o que? -_

Ravio enseguida hizo caso y abrió su tienda.

Continuará.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela, publicidad spam, compra-venta de armas de destrucción masiva; dejen reviews.**

 **Reanudando sección: ¡Publicidad barata a mis otros fics!  
**¡Ya está subido el capítulo 8 de _Balada del Héroe_ , y el capítulo 13 de _Final Fantasy VII Randomness_ (SephirothXCloud)!


	4. El negociador

**Gracias a los que me siguen dejando review~ Y a los que me dejan de forma anónima, les invito a crearse una cuenta, así podré responderles.**

* * *

\- _¿A qué se debe su visita, Señor Yuga?_ \- preguntó Ravio de la manera más amable que pudo, tratando de tranquilizar lo tembloroso de su voz – _¡No me diga que no le ha llegado el dinero que le mandé! -_ exclamó asustado.

- _Oh, no te preocupes por eso, está todo en orden. Si sigues así en poco tiempo estará saldada tu cuenta_ – dijo el hombre mientras observaba de un lado a otro la tienda – _Esta vez vengo a proponerte un negocio_ – se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió.

Ravio dio un suspiro de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo no le gustó nada lo que escuchó.

\- _¿Proponerme un negocio...? ¿Q-qué clase de negocio? -_

El hombre rió escandalosamente.

- _¡Vamos, pierde cuidado conmigo! Está vez se trata de algo legal, te lo juro_ – gracias al gorro de conejo, Yuga no pudo ver que Ravio alzaba una ceja con incredulidad – _Gracias a mis años de "trabajo honroso" por fin pude lograr mi sueño de abrir una galería de arte en Lorule, pero necesito gente de confianza para administrarla, y sé que puedo contar contigo_ – dijo golpeándole ligeramente el pecho con su báculo – _Adelanto a decir que no pagaré mucho, pero seguramente sería más de lo que ganas en este pueblucho_ – murmuró lo último con cierto desdén – _Incluso, si te parece, podría perdonarte el resto de tu deuda_ – pareció que Yuga dio en el clavo, pues Ravio se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como si lo estuviera considerando.

- _¿Por qué yo?_ \- preguntó con cautela y cierta curiosidad.

- _De todos mis vasallos, eres más inteligente y miedoso. Sé que no te atreverías a defraudarme porque sabes lo que te conviene_ – dijo como si fuera obvio. Y el "conejo" agachó la cabeza. Eso era verdad – _Pero no pienso obligarte, hay más gente después de ti en la lista de espera. Estaré en la posada del pueblo, pero sólo por tres días antes de que termine mis asuntos. Así que piénsalo bien_ – dijo encaminándose a la salida.

\- _¡Espere un momento, por favor! ¿Co-cómo está Hilda?_ \- dijo, después de unos segundos de armarse de valor para hablar.

El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado, entre maliciosa y apesadumbrada.

\- _Bien; con el corazón destrozado. Pero está bien. Tal vez si regresaras a Lorule..._ – sin terminar la oración, cruzó la puerta para marcharse.

Ravio dio un suspiro pesado y sintió como si una espada le atravesara el pecho. Había amado mucho a Hilda, de verdad lo había hecho, pero su relación siempre estuvo estancada; sólo fue un amor infantil que resultó en cariño y nada más. Aun así, sabía que la chica se sintió extremadamente herida cuando terminó con ella y se marchó.

Estuvo unos minutos cavilando, yendo de un lado a otro por toda la tienda. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Link entrar.

Shirio salió de la bufanda y fue a saludar al rubio posándose en su hombro.

\- _Ah, Señor Héroe, tan puntual como siempre_ – dijo, recordando que el rubio solía aparecer por esas horas.

\- _Uh... ¿estás bien?_ \- preguntó con evidente preocupación, a lo que Ravio se tensó enseguida.

- _Sí... ¿Por qué la pregunta? -_

 _\- Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma -_

Ravio lo miró un momento con escepticismo. ¿Cómo podía saber algo así si tenía el rostro oculto bajo el gorro? Entonces rió divertido, aunque con algo de amargura. Link parecía inocente pero era buen observador.

\- _¿Sabes a quién conocí hoy?_ \- cambió de tema – _A tu amiga, la princesa Zelda_ -

- _¡¿A Zelda?!_ \- dijo sorprendido - _¿Cómo...?_ -

\- _Cuando fui a tasar la Espada Maestra, ella fue la que se acercó a mí -_

- _Oh... ¿De qué hablaron?_ \- inquirió tratando de sonar poco interesado, pero Ravio se dio cuenta que se moría de ganas por saber - _¿Dijo algo sobre mí?_ -

El tendero tardó un momento en contestar. Seguramente Link quería saber si la princesa mencionó algo que le indicase que le gusta, pero durante la conversación eso no se vio tan evidente, así que no supo inmediatamente qué decir, puesto que la siguiente opción era hablar sobre el elegido de la Espada Maestra, obviamente eso último era un secreto.

\- _Bueno... me dijo que tú y ella son amigos de la infancia, algo que nunca me mencionaste_ – fingió estar dolido, a la vez que intentaba desviar la pregunta.

- _A-ah, yo... no es que lo estuviera ocultando de ti_ – replicó Link enseguida, notándosele nervioso y hasta arrepentido – _Pero Zelda es una princesa y..._ -

Ravio se sintió un poco mal de verlo tan apurado a causa de su pequeña broma.

\- _¡Hey! ¡No tienes que explicarme nada!_ \- dijo para que se detuviera - Yo lo entiendo. Ella es una princesa, tú un caballero, y el resto de nosotros somos simples plebeyos. La gente creería que ella tiene predilección hacia ti si se enterase de su amistad. Pero...al ver como son las cosas en Hyrule, puedo ver que la princesa es una mujer inteligente y bondadosa que se preocupa por todos por igual... – su voz se fue apagando de a poco para continuar en su mente.

Hyrule era tan diferente a Lorule en muchas cosas. En el primero, la gente vivía en paz y sin miedo de salir de sus casas, con niños jugando por todos lados y las padres podían poner comida sobre sus mesas tras un día de trabajo; pero en el segundo, la gente recorría las calles solamente para ir a trabajar (si es que tenían empleo), los niños jugaban a cierta hora y después regresaban a su casa por seguridad, mientras que muchas veces se iban a dormir con el estómago vacío, y en el peor de los casos, al amanecer se daban cuenta que les habían robado algunas de sus pocas pertenencias.

\- _¿Ravio?_ \- lo llamó al verlo distraído de nuevo.

El tendero alzó la cabeza para continuar.

\- _Oh, la princesa también me dijo que fuiste tú quien me recomendó para tasar el arma. Gracias_ – sonrió con suma sinceridad - _¿Sabes? Una espada como esa no se ve todos los días, fue maravilloso poder tenerla en mis manos –_ dijo con voz algo melosa, como si hablara del amor de su vida., además de que la paga que le dieron fue bastante generosa.

\- _De...de nada_ – respondió mirando hacia otro lado, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Ravio se sorprendió al verlo tan tímido. Es decir, no era la primera vez que lo hacía sonrojar, regularmente lo lograba al hacer comentarios subidos de tono, pero esta vez sólo le dio las gracias. El rubio era más tímido de lo que pensaba, seguramente era por eso que no podía deshacerse de las chicas que lo rodeaban.

Aún así, le gustó hacerlo ruborizar, en realidad le gustó mucho. No obstante, rápido borró esa idea de su cabeza, en ese momento tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

\- _Ravio, yo... eh...Tengo que ir a patrullar_ – dijo, como se se hubiese detenido de decir otra cosa. Acarició a Shirio y después lo dejó en las manos del tendero.

\- _De acuerdo, Señor Héroe. Nos veremos después_ – se despidió con una reverencia rápida y Link salió de la tienda.

Ravio suspiró de nuevo, ahora con más pesadez. Pensaba en que en verdad extrañaría a Link...

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, dudas, regaños, regalitos, amenazas; dejen reviews.**


	5. La máscara

Al día siguiente Ravio salió de compras, adquiriendo solamente la suficiente comida para dos días.

No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que terminaría aceptando la propuesta de Yuga. Solamente posponía las cosas todavía no haciendo las maletas. Realmente no quería volver a Lorule, no porque odiara sus raíces, no porque tuviera problemas con sus amigos, simplemente amaba la tranquilidad que existía en Hyrule, sobre todo, amaba poder ver a una persona tan positiva como Link todos los días.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su tienda se topo, como de costumbre, a una tropa de niños que siempre se le acercaban a querer jugar con él por su disfraz de conejo tan gracioso, pero siempre los rechazaba por falta de tiempo, así que los recompensaba con unas cuantas monedas para que se compraran caramelos, esta vez no fue la excepción. Entonces recapituló las ventajas que le traerían regresar a Lorule; podría volver a ver a sus viejos amigos, pasar tiempo con los niños del orfanato, hacer las pases con Hilda... Todo eso sonaba tentador, pero no terminaban de convencerlo.

Al volver a la tienda, atendió a un par de soldados, quienes hicieron reverencias respetuosas antes de salir cuando Yuga entró al establecimiento tan campante, como si se tratara de su propia casa, mientras que Shirio abandonó su nido para esconderse otra vez en la bufanda de su dueño.

\- _Señor Yuga, veo que ya es bien conocido por estos lares_ – comentó con ironía y algo de cautela, por suerte el pelirrojo no lo notó.

\- _Por supuesto. Incluso, hace tan sólo unos minutos sostuve una audiencia con la mismísima princesa Zelda_ – presumió fingiendo modestia.

\- _Supongo que usted desea que la princesa contribuya con su galería de arte_ -

\- _¡Oh, sí! La familia real de Hyrule posee cosas tan maravillosas entre sus tesoros que deberían ser compartidas al mundo entero. Sería una lástima que sólo las dejaran pudrirse en la bodegas -_

\- _Sí, tiene razón..._ \- dijo para no darle la contraria.

\- _Cambiando de tema, me enteré de algo curioso_ – sonrió con tal malicia que Ravio retrocedió un par de centímetros – _Ya conocía la costumbre de que los príncipes de Hyrule entregasen una espada a un noble caballero en quien gane su confianza, pero debo decir que me sorprendió saber que fue a ti a quien te encargaron tasarla_ – el tendero ahora sí comenzó a temblar – _Dime, ¿qué tal es la Espada Maestra? ¿Es tan hermosa como dicen? ¿Cuánto valor tiene? -_

Ravio sabía que no podía escapar de contestar esas preguntas. Le aterraba en verdad saber que Yuga hubiese puesto sus ojos en aquella espada. No obstante, a pesar de la hora tan temprana, Link entró a la tienda e hizo algo inusual; se puso a mirar los objetos, como si estuviese eligiendo alguno para comprar.

Yuga torció la boca y dejó de hacer preguntas, dándose cuenta que el muchacho era un caballero y no un simple soldado, por tanto no sería prudente continuar la conversación.

\- _Volveré más tarde. Aún tengo pendientes en otros lados_ -

\- _Ah... está bien. Vuelva pronto_ – hizo una reverencia como lo haría con cualquier otro cliente - _¡Señor Héroe! ¿Qué te trae por aquí a esta hora? ¿No deberías estar patrullando la villa? -_

Link no contestó. Miraba hacia la puerta con el cejo fruncido. Tras unos segundos por fin lo miró.

\- _Estás temblando_ – dijo al fin, todavía con el semblante duro - _¿Ese hombre te hizo algo, Ravio?_ -

\- _¿¡Eh!?... ¡N-no! ¡Para nada! El Señor Yuga es un cliente difícil, eso es todo_ – rió intentando mantener la calma y dejar de temblar. No quería Link se metiese en sus asuntos. Eran peligrosos. Un chico tan benigno como él no tenía por qué enterarse de cosas tan turbias.

- _Entiendo..._ \- musitó suavizando su rostro, pero aún con preocupación en él – _Si Yuga hace algo indebido, recurrirás a mí, ¿cierto? -_

\- _¿A-algo indebido?_ \- repitió sosteniendo la respiración. ¿Es que acaso Link sabía algo de Yuga?

\- _S-sí, bueno... Hace unos momentos estuvo en una audiencia con Zelda. No sé exactamente de qué hablaron, pero Zelda me dijo que no confiaba en él, que parecía un mal hombre. Además, dijo que él viene de Lorule, ¿tú eres también de allí, no? Pensé que quizás sabrías algo -_

El tendero lo pensó un momento, pero sabía que sería inútil intentar ocultar algunas cosas, después de todo, Yuga era un millonario excentrico conocido en muchos lugares del mapa. Así que eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

- _Sé algo de él, sí, pero solamente cosas que he oído. Se dice que amasó su fortuna prestando dinero y cobrando intereses altos, además de invertir en negocios no tan legales, como fraudes y robos. Pero nada de eso ha sido comprobado alguna vez. Incluso es posible que muchas de esas cosas sean mentiras inventadas por envidiosos_ – se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sentía remordimiento. Sabía que eso no eran simples rumores. Él mismo había trabajado para él y hasta tenía una deuda pendiente.

Link acariciaba a Shirio mientras lo escuchaba. La pequeña ave parecía haberse encariñado con él. Ravio sabía que Shirio no se acercaba tanto a otras personas, aunque tampoco es que las rechazase, es decir, éste normalmente no se dejaba mimar tanto como lo hacía con el rubio.

\- _Ya veo_ – dijo Link, todavía pensativo. Pero pronto dejó atrás esa expresión para otra más acorde con él; sonrió – _Por cierto, hoy me dejaron el día libre. Tal vez... -_ continuó nervioso – _cuando termines de trabajar... podamos pasar un tiempo juntos -_

\- _Oh, Señor Héroe..._ \- Ravio sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ver a Link así de nervioso le recordó que, al parecer, él era su único amigo. En verdad odiaba tener que dejarlo, pues ambos sufrirían de una u otra manera – _Por supuesto, me encantaría. De hecho, hoy no he tenido mucha clientela. ¿Qué tal si cierro la tienda y hacemos lo que tú desees? -_ al menos quería pasar todo el tiempo que le quedaba a su lado.

\- _¡C-claro! Pero... sólo espero que las chicas no vayan a molestarnos_ – dijo algo cabizbajo, refiriéndose a su alocado club de fans

\- _Umm...No te preocupes por eso, ¡tengo un plan!_ \- corrió a la trastienda, y tras varios sonidos de objetos removiéndose, regresó con una mascara y ropa – _Toma. Me parece que tú y yo tenemos la misma talla, aunque claro que tú debes tener más musculosos_ – rió – _Estoy seguro que con esta ropa y la máscara ninguna chica te reconocerá -_

Link tomó la máscara y la observó. Era blanca con un gran ojo amarillo en el centro, mientras que la ropa era de color azul y holgada, con motivos en plasta de conejitos blancos en la parte inferior y un pantalón café.

- _¿Dónde puedo...? -_ Link no terminó de preguntar. Al parecer, el hecho de cambiarse en casa ajena lo intimidaba, o eso pensó el tendero al ver su cara enrojecer.

\- _Puedes usar mi habitación_ – señaló una puerta tras ellos con el pulgar derecho.

Al salir de la tienda Ravio vio como un grupo de chicas se preguntaban entre ellas si habían visto al rubio, sin darse cuenta que éste se encontraba frente a ellas. La máscara funcionaba. Incluso las chicas se acercaron a preguntarle.

\- _Ravio, ¿has visto a Link?_ \- preguntó una de las chicas, ignorando por completo a la persona a su lado.

- _Lo siento, buena moza, no lo he visto_ -

- _¡Qué raro!_ \- dijo otra – _Podría jurar que lo vi entrar en su tienda -_

\- _¡Qué boba eres! quizás lo confundiste con otra persona_ – dijo una tercera en lo que comenzaban a caminar a otro lado - _¿Estás segura que le dieron el día libre? -_

- _Sí, sí, eso escuché...-_

 _\- Ni siquiera me miraron..._ \- comentó el rubio con sorpresa.

\- _Oooh, no me digas que eso lastimó tu orgullo_ – fingió pena – _¡Ah, sí! Una celebridad como tú debe amar la atención de las chicas –_ el tendero sabía que no era así, pero le divertía molestarlo.

- _N-no...en realidad, estoy aliviado_ – Ravio no necesitó ver el rostro de Link para saber que estaba sonriendo, lo cual le pareció extraño haber notado.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer? -_

- _Escuché que en el bazar abrieron una zona de juegos –_ respondió antes de jalarlo del brazo.

Las siguientes horas la pasaron recorriendo y jugando en el bazar del pueblo; comieron algunos dulces y hablaron sobre cosas triviales, desde cómo estaban hechas las nubes, algunos chismes sobre la gente del pueblo, y como de ridículas se veían las chicas buscando al caballero por todas partes.

A pesar de estarse divirtiendo, Ravio no podía dejar de sentirse abrumado. Mañana sería el último día que vería a Link y no estaba seguro si debía despedirse en ese momento o hasta el día siguiente. Sumando que ver aquella mascara en lugar de su rostro lo hacía sentirse peor. No obstante, era gracias a esa máscara que podían compartir ese momento sin interrupciones.

\- _Ravio, ¿por qué siempre cubres tu rostro? -_ preguntó Link, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- _Ah,..._ – se detuvo, recordando que ya le había hecho esa pregunta, sólo esta vez sería difícil de evadir – _Es una vieja costumbre de Lorule usar una máscara que oculte tu identidad_ -

\- _¿Por qué alguien querría ocultar su identidad? -_ inquirióconfundido.

\- _No estoy seguro. Viejas supersticiones, supongo_ – dijo intentando restarle importancia para no profundizar más en la respuesta. En Lorule todos debían robar para sobrevivir, era obvio querer ocultar sus caras.

- _¿Tú por qué aún usas máscara? -_

Ravio odiaba admitirlo, pero aunque había dejado de robar para Yuga aún le quedaba la paranoia de ser reconocido como un ladrón. Llevar el gorro de conejo lo hacía sentirse seguro.

Aún recordaba el día que él y Link se conocieron, cuando un grupo de ladrones quiso robarle su mercancía. Ravio no quiso pelear con ellos, sabía lo que era el hambre y no tener un refugio, además de que cinco contra uno tampoco era una pelea muy justa, por lo que le agradeció con toda su alma cuando Link lo salvó a él y a su mercancía. Y cuando quiso agradecercelo, Link simplemente sonrió y se negó. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien hacer algo por otros sin esperar nada a cambio, realmente lo conmovió.

La siguiente vez que se encontraron fue por mera casualidad, pues no sabía que su héroe vivía en la misma villa en la que había decidido montar su negocio. Entonces tuvo que mantener su promesa de ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, lo cual incluía recibirlo "alegremente" en su tienda aunque nunca comprase algo.

Al principio fue tedioso tener a Link a su lado, mas no incómodo, simplemente estaba acostumbrado a la soledad. Pero el caballero siempre llegaba con una sonrisa y mil historias que contar, era tierno, como un niño buscando atención. Ravio sólo tenía que mover la cabeza para darle a entender que lo estaba escuchando para que continuara con sus narraciones. Eso explicaba porque las personas del pueblo lo amaban tanto, aunque siempre pensó con sorna que una persona así no duraría ni una semana en Lorule...

\- _Ravio, ¿estás bien? Te callaste de pronto_ – preguntó preocupado – _De hecho, desde ayer has estado actuando raro..._ – se aventuró a decir.

Ravio ya no podía ocultarlo más. Se despediría allí mismo, eso era lo mejor. Si Link se enterase de todas las cosas deshonestas que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir...

Olvidándose por completo de la gente que pasaban junto a ellos, e imaginando que el rubio haría muchas preguntas antes de aceptar la realidad, se preparó para cruzar sus últimas palabras con el caballero.

\- _Link...-_

- _¡Ravio! -_

Escucharon una voz femenina gritar, la cual su dueña corrió a toda prisa hasta alcanzar al tendero y se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo.

\- ¿ _¡Hilda!?, ¿qué haces aquí? -_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, dudas, mentadas de madre, regalitos, spam; dejen reviews.**


	6. La doncella

**En este cap ya conocemos los sentimientos de Link~  
Recuerden dejar reviews para saber si voy o no por el buen camino y así pueda mejorar la historia.**

* * *

Link no estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, simplemente pasó y se dio cuenta el día que sus mejillas comenzaron a arder con la sola mención de Ravio. Ni siquiera conocía el rostro de éste a causa del gorro de conejo que jamás se quitaba y apenas si sabía un poco de su pasado, pero estaba seguro de que el tendero era un buen chico y que hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a otros aunque fingiese ser un tacaño. Incluso lo había visto varias veces regalarle monedas a los niños y comida a indigentes durante su patrullaje alrededor del pueblo.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, hablar de temas tanto importantes como insignificantes. Aunque había veces en las que el tendero se encontraba de mal humor, el rubio sabía que con hacerle unas cuantas preguntas aleatorias podría contentarlo. Ravio siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, y para lo que no sabía, contestaba con una broma divertida. Eso era lo que le fascinaba de él; su espontaneidad y su manera tan innecesariamente formal de decir las cosas, le hacía ver el mundo desde un punto de vista más crítico, de vez en cuando de una manera un tanto pesimista pero que no dejaba que eso le afectase. Lo que de verdad le desanimaba era que Ravio se dirigiese a él con ese apodo tan despectivo, que si no supiera que lo hacía por amistad le molestaría de verdad. Claro que también tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo sería su rostro, pero no pretendía presionarlo. Quizás tenía una llamativa cicatriz o alguna deformidad, en cualquiera de los dos casos, a Link realmente no le importaba.

Aún recordaba el día que, hablando con su amiga Zelda, planteó un escenario hipotético sobre como se sentía respecto hacia una persona, a lo que la princesa, sin dudarlo, le dijo que debía estar enamorado para segundos después preguntarle de quién se trataba.

\- _N-no conoces a esa persona..._ \- contestó haciendo ademanes desesperados con las manos, queriendo evitar más preguntas. Era la primera vez que se sentía así por alguien y no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer.

\- _¿"A esa persona"?_ \- repitió la princesa, confundida. Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, lo pensó un momento y entonces abrió la boca con sorpresa - _¡No me digas que te enamoraste de un chico! -_

\- _¡¿Q-Qué!? ¡¿cómo lo sabes?!_ \- inquirió atónito. A veces creía que su amiga era una especie de bruja, pues siempre adivinaba lo que estaba pensando.

\- _¡Es que eres muy obvio...! –_ resopló indignada para luego explicarlo – _Evitaste utilizar el género. No lo harías si se tratara de una chica... Umm. Pero, dime, ¿quién es? –_ sonrió con complicidad – _¿No estarás enamorado de aquel chico de que tanto me has estado hablado? ¿El tal Ravio, eh?_ \- Link no tuvo que contestar para que su amiga supiese que había acertado _\- ¿Y te le vas a declarar? -_

Aquella vez Link contestó que sí...hace semanas. No se atrevía a hacerlo aún. No quería arruinar su amistad con el tendero. Si las cosas no salían como lo esperado, Ravio se alejaría de él y eso lo dejaría devastado.

Además, lo más seguro es que Ravio ni siquiera pensara en él de esa forma, pues jamás había mostrado interés. Link estaba consciente de que su aspecto físico atraía a muchas chicas, pero los chicos siempre le tenían celos porque las chicas que les gustaban no les hacían caso por su culpa. Ravio era demasiado inteligente como para preocuparse de eso, ya lo había demostrado siendo su primer amigo, por eso no quería arruinar aquella relación. Lo hacía feliz solamente estar a su lado.

Pero entonces todo se complicó con aquella chica, ¿Hilda se llamaba? Cuando llegó a interrumpir su cita abalanzándose sobre Ravio y éste la abrazó de vuelta.

\- _Señor Héroe, lo siento...-_ dijo Ravio con voz apenada. Link lo sintió más, sobre todo porque hacía segundos por fin lo llamó por su nombre – _Tengo una visita que atender. ¡Ah! Puedes quedarte con la máscara_ – agregó enseguida.

\- _Lamento haberlos interrumpido_ – dijo la chica volviéndose hacia él con una reverencia, mostrando así un bonito pero percudido vestido blanco con púrpura.

La chica era guapa, sin embargo, tenía facciones duras que la hacían parecer enojada a pesar de la serenidad con la que se expresó. Sus ojos eran de exótico color carmesí y su cabello morado era tan largo que le llegaba debajo de la cintura. Era obvio que era extranjera, seguramente de Lorule, igual que Ravio, lo cual explicaría porque lo trató con tanta familiaridad.

Vio como Ravio tomó a la chica de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella con prisa, seguramente se dirigían a su tienda. Link no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que mirarlos marchar.

Ravio se sintió extremadamente culpable de dejar a Link atrás, pero quería saber que diablos hacía Hilda en Hyrule. No obstante, algo en la mirada de la chica le adelantaba que había problemas.

Por su parte, Shirio rodeaba felizmente a la muchacha y ésta le correspondió con una gentil sonrisa.

\- _Hilda, ¿qué haces aquí?_ \- preguntó con cautela cuando llegaron a la tienda, no estando seguro de cómo la chica le respondería. Hacía al menos tres años que no se veían, cuando la dejó...

\- _Veo que sigues escondiendo tu rostro_ – comentó la chica con una sonrisa triste – _No te preocupes. Ya he superado lo nuestro. Tardé un tiempo, pero entendí que lo único que yo hacía era retenerte a mi lado. Y lo siento mucho -_

\- _Hilda..._ \- la miró con sorpresa. La chica había madurado – _No tienes nada de qué disculparte..._ -

\- _Antes de que sigamos con esta conversación, necesito decirte algo urgente. Es sobre Yuga -_

 _\- Oh, ¿te refieres a su galería de arte? -_

 _\- Sí. Ya deberías haber intuido que se trata de otro de sus tantos fraudes, así que ¿por qué piensas aliarte con él otra vez? Aquí en Hyrule tienes una buena vida_ – cuestionó molesta y algo confundida.

\- _¿Pero cómo es que...? -_

\- _Oh. Llegué aquí hace un mes_ – contestó antes de que terminara de pregunta, bajando la mirada – _Yuga me mandó a confirmar el rumor sobre la Espada Maestra para robarla –_ Ravio se sintió palidecer. Era lo que se temía - _Yo no sabía que tú te encontrabas en esta villa, así que cuando te vi pensé en acercarme, pero... no me atreví -_

 _\- ¿Por qué? -_

 _\- Ravio –_ lo miró seriamente - _Tú lograste lo que los demás no pudimos; escapar de Lorule, escapar de Yuga. No quise ser un mal recordatorio para ti. Tu deuda con él está casi pagada, no dejes que te controle de nuevo_ -

\- _L-lo sé..._ _pero no creo tener un futuro aquí_ – admitió cabizbajo – _Además, es obvio que aún no me libro de Yuga, sino no habría venido hasta aquí a reclutarme. Pero ya no importa. La razón por la que vine aquí en primer lugar fue para ganar dinero de forma honesta para el orfanato en el que crecimos, así los niños no tendrían que depender de Yuga como pasó con nosotros. Pero es difícil... -_

\- _Lo sé, y es muy noble de tu parte_ – sonrió con tristeza – _Pero tienes que seguir intentando. Hazlo por nosotros, hazlo por ese caballero...Link, ¿es tu amigo, no es así? Por lo que he visto de él sé que es buen chico, estoy segura que si le cuentas todo él estaría feliz de ayudarte -_

- _¡N-no! ¡Ni hablar!_ \- replicó enseguida – _¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto! No tiene por qué saberlo_ -

\- _De acuerdo, lo que digas... -_ suspiró ladeando la cabeza de manera negativa – _Sólo digo que los demás y yo tenemos un plan para dejar a Yuga en evidencia, así podremos vivir tranquilos, y tú no tendrías que regresar a Lorule ni alejarte de tu nuevo amigo... -_

 _\- ¿Cómo?_ \- inquirió incrédulo.

- _Te lo diré, pero necesitamos un lugar más privado_ – dijo mirando hacia todos lados, como si temiera que las paredes tuvieran oídos.

\- _Umm... Tengo un sótano, en donde guardo mi mercancía_ – señaló una puerta con el pulgar.

- _Hablemos allí -_

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, propuestas de matrimonio, mensajes spam, amenazas; dejen reviews.**


	7. El ladrón

Ravio repasaba mentalmente el plan de Hilda mientras observaba a los guardias del castillo hacer su recorrido habitual desde su escondite, el cual era encima de un candelabro suspendido a quince metros del piso. Junto a él se encontraba Kafei, un amigo suyo de la infancia, también huérfano, y con quien ya había hecho equipo antes para robar. Ambos serían los que ejecutarían el plan, puesto que eran los más veloces y escurridizos del grupo. No por nada sus máscaras eran las de un conejo y un kitsune.

Según el plan, tenían que interceptar al ladrón estrella de Yuga, Sakon, quien era el que robaría la Espada Maestra; luego harían que los guardias del castillo lo atraparan y lo hicieran confesar, lo cual no sería difícil puesto que Sakon, aunque era muy bueno en lo que hacía, no era nada fiel. Sin duda soltaría la sopa y Yuga se vería en problemas. Y si el pelirrojo los llegara a delatar, Hilda y los otros podían alegar que seguían sus ordenes bajo amenazas. Ravio era el único que estaba a salvo de acusaciones, pues Link irrumpió en la tienda en el momento oportuno y Yuga no logró contarle sobre el robo que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche.

\- _No quería que te vieras involucrado en esto, pero cuando descubrí que esa espada era para tu amigo, imaginé que querrías saberlo_ – recordó que le dijo Hilda, lo cual se lo agradeció mucho.

Para que el plan fuese un éxito, Ravio y Kafei tendrían que dejarse ver por los guardias para a continuación llevarlos directamente hacia el otro ladrón, después escaparían por alguno de los pasadizos secretos, que sabían donde encontrarlos gracias a un mapa que Hilda les proporcionó de la estructura interior del castillo. Ambos vestían de negro y usaban sus máscaras. No había peligro de ser reconocidos. Lo realmente complicado era hacer que Sakon fuese atrapado...

\- _No tenías que acompañarme_ – susurró el de cabello violeta, pero se sentía feliz de volver a trabajar con su mejor amigo.

\- _No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes arriesgan su pellejo_ – contestó, en parte diciendo la verdad. Pero la verdadera razón era que no podía permitir que Yuga se quedase con la Espada Maestra, la cual fue hecha expresamente para Link. Si eso pasara, sería como dejar que manchara la buena fe del caballero. Nunca podría vivir con eso.

\- _Allí está Sakon_ – señaló Kafei a un guardia que caminaba de manera extraña y se movía sin ningún patrón de vigilancia. Era evidente que no tenía formación ni constitución para ser un guardia, hasta la armadura se le miraba pesaba, pero nadie le dio importancia, lo cual le hacía ver a los chicos lo inocente que podían llegar a ser los residentes de Hyrule, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a desconfiar y ni siquiera sospechaban de Sakon, que caminaba libremente por los pasillos tarareando una canción.

Ravio y Kafei no tuvieron problemas en seguirlo en silencio debido a que el patrón de los guardias era tan obvio y con tantas fallas que a veces no necesitaban ni esconderse, pues a nadie se le ocurría voltear hacia los lados.

\- _Qué fácil es robar en Hyrule. Si hubiésemos vivido aquí de niños ya seríamos millonarios_ – comentó Kafei en tono de broma y Ravio suspiró, pensando en que si hubieran nacido en Hyrule no habrían tenido necesidad de robar en primer lugar.

Al final del recorrido llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cámara de los tesoros, que era vigilada por un único guardia que yacía dormido sobre una silla. Sakon atravesó la puerta sin problemas y entonces los chicos supieron que debían actuar ya. Primero se cercioraron de en dónde se encontraba cada guardia y de cual debían captar su atención primero, después sólo tuvieron que esperar a que Sakon saliera de la habitación con la espada envuelta descuidadamente en trapos.

Kafei pasó frente a un guardia que estaba en el corredor contiguo y lo saludó con la mano alzada. El guardia, quizás adormilado por la hora, tardó un par de segundos en entender que se trataba de un intruso y dio la orden de seguirlo. Ravio hizo lo mismo en el otro corredor y pronto Sakon se vio rodeado de guardias, pero estos no lo miraban a él sino a los chicos, así que comenzaron a correr hacia él.

El ladrón, alarmado, se aferró a la espada y también empezó a correr con tal prisa que los chicos pronto quedaron atrás, con los guardias sobre sus pasos. No obstante, Kafei sacó de entre sus cosas un báculo mágico del cual invocó hielo para congelar los pies del otro ladrón, haciendo que se le cayera la espada tras detenerse abruptamente.

- _¡Tienen la Espada Maestra! ¡Llamen refuerzos!_ \- gritó uno de los guardias al reconocerla.

Perfecto. Ahora los chicos solamente debían huir pero... Sakon logró desatascar sus pies del hielo y tomar nuevamente la espada. Cuando Kafei iba a invocar más hielo, el otro ya había lazando un bumeran que golpeó su mano y soltó el báculo a causa del dolor. Ravio enseguida tomó el bumeran en el aire al tiempo que un guardia estuvo a punto de atraparlo, pero el "conejo", en un acto reflejo, dio un ágil salto hacia delante, dando un bufido de alivio después. Lo más seguro era que los guardias pensaran que los tres eran los que estaban robando la espada. Debían recuperarla enseguida.

Ravio hizo a Kafei una seña para que se adelantara, y cuando estuvo en el punto exacto, hizo lo mismo que Sakon y usó el bumeran para hacerle soltar la espada (y se le cayera parte de la armadura), la cual el de cabello violeta la tomó enseguida del suelo.

Ravio no se había dado cuenta que por apuntar el bumeran había aminorado el paso sino hasta que se dio de bruces contra el suelo y su máscara voló por el impacto. Un guardia lo atropó. Pero no perdió la calma, no era la primera vez que sucedía, y nadie en Hyrule lo reconocería sin la máscara. La táctica para escapar era tan sencilla como dar la vuelta y patear a su captor...

Sin embargo, no esperaba que fuese Link la persona que lo había detenido. Por un momento se cerebro paralizó con la siguiente decisión: golpear a Link y escapar... o dejarse atrapar para no herirlo. Es decir, desde el principio se imaginó que podría encontrarse con Link, pues vivía en el castillo igual que los otros soldados, pero había rezado para no toparse con él. ¡Y además vio su rostro! ¡Qué vergüenza! Aunque pronto dejó de preocuparse de eso cuando la Espada Maestra golpeó a Link en la cara y lo hizo cae de espaldas, por lo que Ravio aprovechó para levantarse y correr.

Al parecer, durante el tiempo que fue interceptado, Kafei se las arregló para dejar a Sakon noqueado y ahora le hacía ademanes con las manos para que se diera prisa y escapar por una de las salidas secretas.

\- _El chico al que golpeé con la espada es tu amigo, ¿no?_ \- preguntó Kafei mientras se arrastraban por un túnel estrecho.

- _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ -

\- _Era el único que parecía saber lo que hacía, incluso te atrapó_ -

Cuando hubieron salido del castillo y se cerciorados de que ningún guardia del exterior los veía, ambos dieron un suspiro de alivio, esperando a que el plan haya dado resultados. Lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era regresar a la posada donde estaban Hilda y Yuga. Kafei debía fingir que estuvo toda la noche en su habitación mientras Ravio regresaría a su tienda a esperar.

Al llegar a casa, el tendero fue directo a echarse sobre su cama y se puso a pensar. De acuerdo, habían recuperado la espada, la devolvieron a los guardias y esperaban a que hayan reconocido a Sakon como un ladrón y no como un guardia que intentaba detenerlos. No obstante, aún no se sentía bien consigo mismo... Quizás sí debía marcharse de Hyrule. No en ese mismo momento, sino ahorrar algo de dinero e irse dentro de unos días.

Además, Link le había visto el rostro. Aunque no lo hubiese reconocido, no podía pensar en volvérselo a mostrar una segunda vez. Seguro le haría muchas preguntas sobre qué hacía en el castillo y Ravio no quería pasar por eso.

Se cambió de ropa para ponerse su pijama y entró a la cama, aunque tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Fue hasta que se le bajó la adrenalina cuando sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y sintió dolor en una de sus rodillas, seguramente se lastimó con la caída. Por fin cerró los ojos, pero escuchó que la puerta de entrada era golpeada.

Enseguida se levantó y se dirigió a abrila mientras cojeaba, con Shirio sobre su cabeza. Posiblemente se trataba de alguno de sus amigos. Sin embargo, la voz que pedía entrar era la de Link. ¿Qué hacía allí? Se puso el gorro de conejo y le abrió.

- _¡Señor Héroe! ¿Q-qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?_ \- preguntó intentando tranquilizar su voz, pero no podía. Hacía apenas un par de horas que se enfrentaron y Ravio aún sentía remordimientos.

\- _Um...Ravio_ – habló el rubio, quien parecía estar igual de nervioso – _Encontramos un ladrón en el castillo, intentó robar la Espada Maestra, pero logramos detenerlo -_

\- _¡Oh! Me alegro de escuchar eso_ \- se hizo el sorprendido, pero el gesto de alivio fue sincero - _Pero ¿qué haces aquí?_ \- volvió a preguntar - _¿No deberían estarlo interrogando?_ -

\- _Ah, eso... No tuvimos que hacerlo. Nos dijo de inmediato que ese hombre, Yuga, fue el que lo había contratado para robar la espada. Y también dijo que... no tenía idea de quienes eran los otros dos tipos -_

\- _¿Otros dos...?_ \- se hizo el desentendido, con una mano en la barbilla – _Bueno, Señor Héroe, realmente me gustaría escuchar el resto de la historia, pero, sabes, son algo así como las tres de la mañana y tengo sueño... -_

\- _Ah, sí. Lo siento... Pero tengo una pregunta para ti -_

 _\- ¿Mmm? ¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa? -_ dijo amable, esperando que al contestar eso se fuera.

 _\- ¿Tus ojos son verdes? -_

- _¿Ah...?_ \- Ravio retrocedió sin recordar su rodilla lastimada y casi tropieza. ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Acaso Yuga lo habría delatado? - _¿Por qué esa pregunta tan repentina, Señor Héroe?_ \- inquirió mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás. ¿Link había ido allí para apresarlo? Si era así, perfecto. Huiría esa misma noche, no importaba si dejaba sus cosas atrás. No quería vivir con la humillación de que la personaba que amaba fuese quien lo puso en prisión.

\- _Curiosidad_ – contestó agachando la mirada. Era un mal mentiroso.

Ravio tampoco quería tener que mentir, así que, cuando se aseguró de que el camino a la puerta estaba despejado... Shirio comenzó a tirarle del gorro.

Shirio jaló las orejas de conejo con sus garritas, sabiendo que le haría un favor a su amigo si le descubría la cara. Ravio se intentó resistir, pero tan pronto sintió una brisa supo que se le había desprendido el gorro. Entonces las manos de Link se posaron firmemente sobre sus hombros para quedar cara a cara.

\- _Lo sabía_ – musitó al poder apreciar de nuevo el rostro de Ravio, gracias a los claros de luna que caían a través de la ventana.

Tenía ojos verdes, justo como los recordaba, y su cabello era bastante oscuro, pero parecía ser morado. Link recordó que Ravio era un año mayor que él, aún así, el tendero parecía bastante joven, aunque debajo de sus ojos tenía ojeras, que quizás eran sólo por el sueño.

\- _¿Y bien?_ \- inquirió Ravio frunciendo el ceño, a la vez que no paraba de temblar - _¿Qué pasará conmigo?_ -

\- _Nada. El ladrón ya confesó. Además, no creo que hayas ido allí a robar la espada..._ –

\- _¿Entonces cómo es que supiste que era yo? ¿Ya me habías visto antes?_ \- dijo confundido. Estaba seguro que eso no podía ser.

\- _Ah, bueno..._ \- Link se ruborizó y quitó las manos – _Yo, eh... reconocí tus labios_ -

\- _¿Mis... labios?_ \- repitió con una ceja alzada, entonces no pudo evitar estallar de risa – _No, en serio... ¿cómo es eso posible?... ¿Lo dices en serio?_ \- ahora se sonrojó él – _Tú... eres más listo de lo que pareces, ¿te lo han dicho antes? -_

\- _No. Directamente me llaman tonto_ – sonrió, y después rodeó al tendero con sus brazos. Ravio rápidamente correspondió el abrazo haciendo lo mismo, aferrándose a Link como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Le dolía la cabeza. Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba Link y que, a este punto, no podría pensar otra vez en alejarse de él. Por su parte, el rubio hizo juntar sus frentes y después sus labios.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas a mis ancestros, amenazas, regalitos; dejen reviews.**


	8. Epílogo

**¡Hola, gente! Lamento el retraso. Les traigo acá el último capítulo. Espero que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo :D**

* * *

Ravio seguía sin poder creer cómo habían sucedido las cosas durante los últimos días. Al parecer todo había resultado de maravilla.

Yuga fue llevado ante la corte de Hyrule, y gracias a declaraciones de Hilda y sus amigos, estaba en proceso de encarcelamiento. Por un momento el tendero temió que la ausencia de Yuga dejara a varias familia de Lorule sin alimento, pues era éste el que les administraba la comida mientras los hacía endeudarse cada vez más. No obstante, la Princesa Zelda dio un comunicado que, tras haberse enterado del estado decadente de Lorule, haría lo posible por ayudarlos.

Todo parecía estar yendo bien. Y lo mejor de todo, lo más genial e increíble que ni siquiera su lado pesimista lograba entorpecer, era que Link y él ahora estaban 'juntos'.

Luego de que compartieran su primer beso, el rubio escondió su rostro encendido entre bufanda y balbuceó una rápida confesión. A Ravio aquello le pareció adorable y no dudó en confesarse también.

Sin embargo, desde aquella noche apenas si habían tenido tiempo de verse. El robo, a pesar de que sirvió para atrapar a Yuga, también hizo que los habitantes de la Villa Kakariko se sintieran amenazados y nerviosos, por lo que se redobló la seguridad de las calles. Ahora Link debía tanto patrullar la villa como estar presente en la corte, siendo él quien atrapó a Sakon tras no reconocerlo como un guardia.

Los habitantes de Hyrule, acostumbrados a tanta paz, era obvio que sintiesen temor a causa de los acontecimientos, pensó Ravio.

Pero no hubo mucho de qué preocuparse, pues habiendo pasado una semana, la gente de la villa y otras villas cercanas iniciaron recolectas de víveres para Lorule en un acto de buena fe. El día que las caravanas iba a llevar las conservas fue cuando Hilda y Kafei se despidieron de su amigo de la infancia.

\- _Me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado de nuevo, Ravio_ – dijo la muchacha apretando sus manos con las suyas, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro – _Te deseo lo mejor y espero que puedas ir a visitarnos_ -

\- _Todos en el orfanato te extrañan –_ agregó Kafei dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda como despedida, haciendo que Ravio se retorciera de dolor y se la regresara entre risas.

\- _Yo también los extraño. Iré tan pronto como se calmen las cosas aquí_ -

- _¿Sabes? Esperaba a que con Yuga en la cárcel ya te quitarás por fin esa horrorosa máscara_ – comentó la muchacha con algo de preocupación.

\- _Oh, sí. Es la costumbre..._ – se encogió de hombros y después se llevó la máscara hacía atrás para descubrir su rostro, quedándole de sombrero.

\- _Por cierto, espero no haber hecho algo malo_ – dijo Kafei fingiendo vergüenza – _Hoy vi a tu "amigo" el caballero en la corte y me hizo algunas preguntas sobre ti. Tuve que contestarlas. Es decir, él estuvo presente cuando hacíamos declaraciones sobre lo que Yuga nos obligaba a hacer, así que por lógica ya se enteró que pasó lo mismo contigo. ¿No estás enojado, verdad?_ \- preguntó más bien por cortesía, pues sabía que el tendero lo entendía.

\- _No, pierde cuidado_ – cabeceó – _Sé que Link me lo preguntará de todos modos_ – resopló esperando lo peor.

\- _Ravio, más te vale que cuides bien de ese Caballero, ¡es un encanto!_ – dijo Hilda guiñándole un ojo, después le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Tras irse las caravanas, Ravio regresó a su tienda con la esperanza de que su ahora novio tuviera tiempo de visitarlo. La suerte pareció sonreírle puesto que Link ya se encontraba esperándolo allí.

\- _¡Señor Héroe! Espero no haberle hecho esperar mucho_ – dijo el tendero en tono de burla debido al apodo, mientras que Shirio volaba feliz alrededor de ellos.

\- _Ravio, dijiste que ya no me llamarías así_ – dijo Link con el cejo fruncido, pero el 'conejo' le plantó un rápido beso en la nariz.

\- _Lo siento, pero sabes que sólo estoy jugando_ -

- _De acuerdo..._ \- contestó ruborizado, aún así no le terminaba de gustar el apodo. Aunque el hecho de que se lo dijera con la cara descubierta amenizaba el disgusto.

- _Y dime, ¿se puede saber a que se debe el milagro de tu visita y tan temprano? Creí que aún estarías en la corte -_

 _\- Zelda me dejó marcharme. Dijo que ya tenían toda la información que necesitaban de mí y que yo parecía desanimado, que fuera a descansar. Yo... te extrañé estos días -_

Escuchar aquello dicho con tanta sinceridad hizo que el corazón de Ravio saltase de alegría. Realmente Link era tan tierno como un cachorrito y eso lo fascinaba.

- _Link, yo también te extrañé_ – dijo, y tras asegurarse que no había nadie pasando por ahí cerca, lo besó ahora en los labios.

\- _¿Crees que podamos tener una cita?_ \- preguntó Link en tono de súplica tras separarse.

\- _¿Ahora mismo? -_ inquirió dubitativo, pero aún no había abierto la tienda y toda la semana tampoco tuvo mucha clientela debido al toque de queda – _De acuerdo. No veo porqué no. Trae tu máscara_ -

A pesar de que Ravio ya no cubría su rostro, Link ahora era el que tenía que hacerlo para pasar desapercibido por su club de fans, lo cual posiblemente pudiera ser resuelto si anunciaban públicamente su relación, pero el tendero temía a que las chicas del pueblo se enfureciesen con él e intentasen lincharlo o algo por el estilo, así que le pidió al rubio que también fuese discreto.

Sin embargo, parecía haber surgido otro problema para los chicos, pues ahora la gente se acercaba a Ravio, curiosos por su rostro, sus exóticos ojos verdes y cabello morado, mientras que Link era ignorado gracias a la máscara.

La pareja se detuvo tras subir a una colina lo suficientemente alta para ver la mitad del pueblo, donde nadie los molestaría. Link se quitó la máscara y se sentó junto a Ravio en el pasto, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Y Shirio aterrizó entre las orejas de conejo.

Estuvieron varios incómodos segundos sin hablar hasta que Link se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que Ravio ya estaba esperando.

\- _¿Así fue tu vida? -_ dijo refiriéndose a lo que escuchó en la corte - _¿Robabas para Yuga?_ -

- _... Sí. Los niños del orfanato y yo teníamos que hacerlo. No había dinero suficiente para alimentarnos a todos, así que nuestros cuidadores acudían a él. Y si no hacíamos lo que Yuga quería nos dejaban sin comer. Había días que no conseguíamos nada, así que... -_

\- _Eso escuché_ – tomó las manos de Ravio y las apretó con fuerza – _También escuché que los tenían muy bien vigilados, ¿cómo es que tú pudiste escapar? -_

Ravio cabeceó de manera negativa.

\- _No, yo no escapé. Yuga me dejó salir. Para olvidarme del hambre me ponía a leer libros o cualquier texto que encontrara, así que terminé por leer varios sobre espadas y toda clase de armas. Un día, uno de mis amigos robó una espada antigua la cual reconocí por uno de los libros, por lo que comenté su valor histórico. Gracias a eso Yuga la pudo vender a un precio mucho mayor de lo que tenía previsto... En ese momento comenzó a traerme más libros para estudiarlos, para así poder vender a precios altos otros objetos que robábamos, inclusive si aquello no tenía realmente valor. Yo sólo necesitaba citar conceptos que sonasen maravillosos para engañar a los clientes...¿Sabes, Link? Nunca dejas de sorprenderme... Sigues aquí a pesar de que sabes que soy un ladrón y tú un Caballero. ¿No se supone que los Caballeros se enfrentan a los chicos malos como yo? -_ dijo con cierto tono de burla, pero era evidente que intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Recordar su pasado no era algo grato.

\- _Es cierto lo que dices, pero no me molesta lo que hayas hecho. Sé que eres una buena persona y todo lo que hiciste fue para sobrevivir. Además, Hilda me dijo lo que hiciste...-_

- _¿Lo que... hice? -_

 _\- Te endeudaste con Yuga para salvar la vida de tus amigos. Pero no me dio detalles, ¿te importaría contármelo?_ -

\- _Hilda..._ \- suspiró derrotado – _Sucedió hace unos años. Los niños más pequeños del orfanato enfermaron y nuestros cuidadores evidentemente no podían pagar un médico. Así que le rogaron a Yuga por ayuda, pero éste dijo que esos niños no le eran nada útiles y no le importaban. Hilda y yo éramos los mayores, por lo que intentamos hacer tratos con él a cambio de su ayuda. Fue en vano, no teníamos nada que él quisiera...sin embargo, al día siguiente Yuga dijo que se le ocurrió una espléndida idea. Sus ladrón estrella, Sakon, logró robar una cantidad enorme de armas extranjeras. Yuga me ofreció tasarlas y venderlas para él, siendo un porcentaje para él y el otro para el médico; pero tendría que hacerlo fuera de Lorule. Yo..._ \- se detuvo, dudando en seguir hablando, pero Link se volvió a verlo con una mirada comprensiva – _no dudé en aceptar el trato. No sólo porque quería salvar a los niños, sino que deseaba salir de allí, iniciar desde cero. Eso le rompió el corazón a Hilda, y por más que me suplicó quedarme no lo hice -_

\- _Oh..._ \- aquello le confirmó a Link lo que ya sospechaba, que ellos habían sido novios. Pero recordó lo último que le había dicho la chica, le pidió que cuidara de Ravio, algo que haría aunque no se lo hubieran pedido.

\- _Fácilmente pude vender las armas robadas a buen precio, pero no era suficiente para pagar las medicinas de los niños. No quise regresar a Lorule por más mercancía, así que decidí que lo siguiente que vendiera sería conseguido por medios honestos. Aprendí a intercambiar objetos por otros y ahora tengo mi propia tienda, pero las ganancias son pocas a comparación_ -

Ahora Link podía entender porque a veces Ravio parecía deprimido, y si preguntaba por ello el otro lo evadía con alguna broma; sentía remordimientos. Pero en vez de no hacer nada, intentaba remendar su pasado con un trabajo honesto y evitando que otros niños pasaran lo mismo que él pasó. Eso lo hacía admirarlo aún más.

\- _Estuve a punto de rendirme... hasta que me salvaste de esa banda de ladrones. Fue la primera vez que alguien se arriesgó por mí de manera desinteresada, eso me dio fuerzas para seguir intentándolo. Link, gracias_ – dijo mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y el rubio lo abrazó.

Meses más tarde.

La situación en Lorule había mejorado un poco, al menos eso decía Hilda en sus cartas y la Princesa Zelda lo había confirmado en un anuncio que hizo al pueblo. Gracias a que la gente de Hyrule enviaban ropa y comida, los índices de crímenes descendieron, eso y debido a que Kafei inició un grupo el cual auxiliaba a los más desamparados, el cual Link y Ravio ayudaban a financiar.

Entonces el día más esperado por todo el pueblo, en especial Ravio, llegó. La princesa cumplió su mayoría de edad y era tiempo de entregar la Espada Maestra a su nuevo dueño. Y fue curioso que Link parecía ser él único sorprendido de haber sido él quien recibió la espada en manos de su mejor amiga.

Todos en la Villa Kakariko festejaron y lo felicitaron, incluido chicas que se le acercaron con intenciones de invitarlo "a otro lugar para festejar", pero Link las ignoró y en cambió, en un momento de euforia, fue a abrazar y besar a su novio sin importarle las miradas incrédulas, aunque ya había quienes sospechaban de su relación por lo que no le dieron importancia y continuaron con la fiesta. Ravio simplemente suspiró con desgane y después sonrió, pues tarde o temprano aquello iba a pasar.

- _¿En verdad no esperabas ser tú quien recibiera la espada? -_ preguntó después de que se separaran de la fiesta saliendo a un balcón del castillo a tomar aire, aunque en realidad, conociendo a su novio, ya sabía la respuesta.

\- _No. Nunca se me ocurrió_ – contestó observando maravillado la espada _– Tener la Espada Maestra es todo un honor, no sé si sea yo el más indicado para portarla... -_

- _¡No digas tonterías! Pero si es obvio que tú eres el mejor caballero de todo el reino. Me salvaste de una banda de ladrones, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? -_

\- _Oh, sí, el día que nos conocimos... Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Te veías muy lindo acurrucado en el suelo y temblando como un conejito de verdad_ – dijo riendo.

\- _¡He-hey!_ \- exclamó avergonzado – _No estaba asustado, eso fue.. ¡una táctica defensiva! -_

\- _Por supuesto, te creo_ – continuó riendo.

- _¡Como sea! Creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta, eres el invitado de honor después de todo_ -

\- _No, espera_ – jaló a Ravio de un brazo hasta quedar frente a frente – _¿Tú sabías desde antes que la espada era para mí? -_

 _\- Claro, la princesa me lo contó. Pero ya me lo imaginaba antes de que me lo dijera_ – respondió como si fuera muy obvio.

- _Entonces, ¿fue por eso que impediste que Yuga la robara? ¿Te arriesgaste por mí?_ \- Link recordó haberle preguntando antes el porqué quiso evitar el robo, asumiendo un poco que quizás habría sido para ayudar a sus amigos, pero el tendero había contestado que fue sólo "una ayuda a la comunidad".

- _Ah, ¡eres muy listo!_ \- contestó divertido _– Sí, esa espada fue hecha para ti. No podía permitir que Yuga la vendiese y se perdiera -_

\- _Ravio, eso fue muy valiente de tu parte. Gracias... Aunque hubiese preferido que primero me lo dijeras en vez de actuar por tu cuenta –_ tuvo que agregar.

\- _¡Lo sé y lo siento! Pero la espada era una sorpresa, si te lo hubiera dicho se habría arruinado la diversión_ – dijo como excusa.

- _Entiendo... Pero prometeme que si llegas a tener otro problema me lo dirás -_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto, Señor Héroe! -_

Link suspiró molesto ante el apodo.

- _Ravio..._ \- se quejó.

- _¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sabes que te lo digo con mucho amor! -_

- _¿Con a-amor?_ \- repitió sorprendido y con el rostro complemente sonrojado. Ravio también se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho - _¿Me amas?_ -

\- _S-sí, ¿no es evidente?_ \- respondió temblando un poco y desviando la mirada, pero Link lo tomó de las mejillas para obligarlo a mirarlo.

\- _También te amo_ – confesó antes de besarlo. Se mantuvieron así un largo rato, hasta que Link necesitó hablar – _He estado pensando... quizás deberíamos adoptar -_

- _¡¿Ah?!... ¿Es un poco temprano para pensar en eso, no crees?_ \- rió nervioso – _Es decir, ni siquiera nos hemos casado. Somos muy jóvenes para empezar una familia... -_

 _\- Pero lo haremos algún día, ¿no es así? -_ inquirió con ojos brillantes. Ravio no podía decir que no a eso.

\- _Sí, algún día_ – sonrió, pensando en que era una excelente día.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela, servicio al cliente, contrabando de magic beans; dejen reviews!**


End file.
